girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM40
"New Treasure! Phantomi Perfume" (新たなお宝！ファントミパフューム！; Aratana Otakara! Fantomi Pafyuumu) is the 40th episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 142nd episode in the Girls x Heroine series. Phandy has a wonderful announcement for Phantomirage who's popularity has been gradually increasing! With the Gyaku Jewel's that they've retrieved, with the large announcement they've announced they've created a new treasure! What is this treasure...!? SakaSama welcomes the new year in a good mood even though the Reverse Police always fail. When they remind him that Sarai is gone though, he gets really sad. Sarai visits the Sweets Cafe and shows the girls MeTube videos of Phantomi fans. Phandy calls them all to his lair because he is trying to create a new treasure. He asks them what they thought he was doing the whole time. Kokomi thouht he was lazing around and rolling on the floor. Saki thinks Phantomi dance practice. He was actually researching the Gyaku Jewels so that he could create a new treasure. He struggles but eventually opens the vault. A ball of light floats out and sends Kumachi flying all over the place so he apologizes. Kumachi's hat glows so they wonder if that's the new treaure but Phandy says he was expecting something else. Kumachi smells something Ikenai going on. At a Seijinshiki, Japan's coming of age ceremony for those turning 20, an "cool" man vows to become a good adult in front of his mom but Officer Magyaku and Detectibe Abekobe turn him into Seijinshikikowasuya. His mom collapses and he starts ruining the ceremony. Phantomirage arrive and transform. The Reverse Police notice Sarai. When she says that she wants to help Phantomirage because they make everyone happy and flutter like Kokomi's catchphrase, they remark at how well she's grown up. The Ikenaiya laughs and says once she grows up for real there's no more fluttering. It's a tough world once you turn 20 and become an adult, and she's a little shook. Phantomirage try to save her but he is too fast. Sarai tricks him into slowing down by blowing her recorder like a police whistle. Phantomirage purify him with a new attack and dance sequence. The Gyaku Jewel flies into Kumachi's hat, but then the hat glows again and four items fly out into Phantomirage's hands. They inspect the items at the Sweets Cafe and confirm with Phandy that these are indeed the new treasures, Phantomi Coffret. They hold Phantomi Perfume inside. Kokomi has Flutter Perfume, Saki has Start Perfume, Yotsuba has Protect Perfume, and Seira has Be Like Perfume. They all have powers similar to their character traits. A light glows and suddenly Sarai also gets her own Phantomi Coffret and Flutter Perfume. She was worried about adults losing their "flutter" but now she's at ease. Phandy reveals that more perfumes will appear when people want to cheer for Phantomi or have strong Phantomi feelings. If they can collect all the perfumes they will obtain their true power, but he doesn't know what it is so he pretends his screen connection has suddenly gone bad. * SakaSama misses Sarai. * Phandy completed research on the Gyaku Jewels to make a new treasure. * All five girls, including Sarai, receive a Phantomi Coffret and a special Phantomi Perfume. * More perfumes appear when people want to cheer for Phantomi or have strong Phantomi feelings. * Collecting all the perfumes will reveal their true power, but Phandy doesn't know what it is. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Chief Gyanne # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku Others # Kumachi # Phandy # Sarai Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga # No episode aired on January 5th, 2020 so episode 40 postponed for January 12 instead. # A new ending theme "Bloom2" will air for the first time in this episode. # A new opening theme "Chuwapane!" will air for the first theme in this episode. # With this episode airing, it is confirmed that Kizuna Style is not Phantomirage's final transformation.